Safe operation of a vehicle is compromised when the reaction time of the operator is slowed. While operating a vehicle the operator must constantly view and interpret information provided by the vehicle's dash to operate the vehicle in a safe and lawful manner. Information is typically provided to the operator through a set of gauges and indicator lights (hereafter referred to as the “dash cluster”). Moreover, no continuity currently exists between vehicles and their operable dash clusters. An operator who has become accustomed to the dash cluster in one vehicle must “relearn” the positioning of gauges in order to acquire the necessary information contained in the dash to operate a vehicle in a safe manner.
Contributing to the problems described above, existent dash cluster designs increase the perceptual and cognitive demands of vehicle operation, causing the operator to divert his or her gaze from the direction of travel for periods of time that increase the risk of harm. Consequently, the operator may fail to accurately perceive information provided by the gauges indicating system concerns that could lead to the vehicle being inoperable, or other safety concerns. Furthermore, inaccurate or failed dash cluster perception can lead to unlawful operation of the vehicle, increasing the risk of harm and ability to operate the vehicle.
The limitations of existent dash clusters are readily apparent when considering the operation of a recreational vehicle (RV) by a middle-aged operator. A middle-aged operator is likely to have problems with near vision, which may be corrected with bifocal or trifocal lenses. This near vision condition makes it difficult for the operator to accurately perceive text and numbers unless within the focal range of the operator's corrective lenses. The dash cluster of an RV is located thirty or more inches away from the eyes of the operator, placing it out of range of typical bifocals or trifocals. Additionally, the sizes of the gauges within the RV dash cluster, as well as their respective labels or scales, are the same as used in cars and other family vehicles, where dash clusters are arranged some six or more inches closer to the operator. The increased distance from the dash cluster, combined with the size of the gauges may make those gauges difficult or impossible for a middle-aged driver to read quickly and accurately and respond with corrective action. Moreover, a typical analog gauge relies on reflected light to display information. This can make the gauge difficult to read when a large amount of light is present (such as that entering the windshield of an RV).
In addition to the size and type of gauge present in the dash cluster, the organization may be such that the operator has to look for the information needed. Such information that must be easily located includes the speed of the vehicle, and in the case of an RV, the fuel level of the vehicle. This is especially true where an operator is driving an unfamiliar vehicle, such as a rented recreational vehicle. The inability to locate the appropriate gauge increases the amount of time the operator is not watching the road, increasing the likelihood of an accident.
The organization and appearance of the dash cluster has been shown to affect the operator's ability to safely operate a vehicle. There is a need for the modification of the appearance of gauges and indicators and organization of those gauges and other indicators within the dash cluster in a manner that decreases reaction time of the operator, and increases the safe and lawful operation of the vehicle.